The Hybrid Queen
by LunarQueen01
Summary: Renesmee Cullen isn't the only gifted hybrid in the world. Fawn Peters has been on her own for years, moving around the world. When she stumbles into trouble, she finds herself in Volterra, the home of the Volturi. Will Fawn be able to accept her part in the Volturi and Marcus's life, or will it be too much? (Rewrite)


Alia Peters was many things. She was as brave as a lion, adventurous as a young child, more loyal than any pack, and creative as Van Gogh. Everyone in town knew of her and her famous singing. She was loved by all she met, and stole the hearts of those even hardened people.

While passing through, a nomad happened to notice the talented Alia.

A small stop to hunt in the little town of Ardara, Ireland, turned into a romance. The nomad, mesmerized by a young woman's singing and the smell of pastries, was led to a bakery, where he met the petite redheaded, electric blue eyed beauty.

That was only the beginning to Alia and Alister's story.

Soon, the nomad had moved to the small town, falling in love with Alia and her life.

They planned of adopting and starting a family together, though Alia's lifespan stayed in the back of Alister's mind. She wouldn't live forever, and Alister, for the first time in a long time, wished he could be human.

They were together for three years, happily in love, when tragedy struck.

Three years of love was forced to end as Alister received word that the Volturi were looking for him. One night, he slips out of his and Alia's shared room, staring back once before disappearing into the dark night.

The next morning, Alia woke up alone, and after frantically searching for her lover, she realized he was gone.

Unknown to her at the time, Alister did not leave her alone. A baby, the size of a grape, was growing slowly inside her, one last gift that even Alister didn't know of until years later.

Alia discovered nearly a week later, her baby bump already prominent at that point.

As time went on, Alia became weaker and weaker. Her baby continued to grow at a rapid rate, leaving bruises on her pale skin.

In a small part of her mind, Alia wanted her child to survive, even if she wouldn't. She would do anything to ensure her beloved baby would have a life, even if she couldn't be there to see it.

Alia, being the stubborn woman she was, only called her twin brother when she could no longer live by herself. Abandoning his college studies, he moved to take care of his sister.

Alia explained everything, including her baby would be half vampire. After the shocking revelation, the twins prepared for the future of their growing family.

They moved away from the townspeople, into a small cottage a few miles from Adara. Alia had settled, knowing that Alister would find them if he wished. A feeling told her he would return soon. Whether she would be there or not, she did not know.

A few months later, Alia Peters left the world, leaving a newborn daughter behind. Before she took her last breath, she had turned to her brother.

"Take care of her. Take care of my little fawn." She rasped. She placed a kiss on the baby's forehead and one on her brother's cheek. "Take her as your own. Please, if you have ever listened to any of the words I said, listen to these. And know that I love you both. Never forget that."

The light had left Alia's bright blue eyes. Her brother had fallen to the ground, sobbing. He never did not look at the newborn who was watching him, her cheeks tinted red.

Hours later, he looked up for the first time. His eyes widened at the newborn. She had her eyes. The baby had inherited the exact color of her mother's eyes. Powerful, light, electric blue.

The hatred that he had briefly felt for the child dissolved. The baby was going to look exactly like her mother when she got older. He could tell that her hair wouldn't be the fiery red that her mother had and that he shared. No, it would be blonde, maybe with darker tips. That would of had to be from her father.

He carefully picked up the newborn, cradling her like he had some of the newborns he had helped deliver. He started to look for the differences in the little baby's face from his beloved twin.

"I'm Hampton," he started. "And your uncle. I don't know how to do this, really. Alia, your mother was always the more warm, motherly one. I suppose I need to name you."

Hampton murmured many names, waiting for the child to react. After a few more names, he came up with the perfect one.

The baby's blue eyes danced with happiness as soon as her uncle said the name. Hampton had laughed, smiling down at the child. Her eyes sparkled, the same as her mother's had once.

Hampton had eventually moved, knowing that his niece would be safer if she got out of the town. He also knew he couldn't stay in Ireland, not with the memories of him and Alia running around when they were children. He also knew he couldn't stay in Ireland, knowing that he didn't want to stay in his birthplace and raise a child with all the memories. So, he moved them to Alnwick, England.

A year later, Alister had visited the little town of Ardara, just like Alia had predicted. He had tracked down the cottage that the Peters had lived in briefly. He had found the grave out front of the abandoned house. He had broken in and sat for hours, unmoving. He would never learn about his daughter until years and years later.

Meanwhile, the child had grown, reaching the appearance of a seven year old when Hampton had died from a fatal car accident. Once, again, the girl was left behind.

She moved from place to place, remembering glimpses of her mother and uncle. Finally she had found a home in England, where she became part of a coven of three. The rules were explained to her and she found a best friend in the youngest coven member. She was also taught more about her powerful gift.

Later, the coven went into a territory war, one that they didn't live through. The girl, now five years of age, moved on again. Now that she appeared to be sixteen at the youngest and could pass as eighteen as oldest, she started to travel.

Twelve years pass, and the girl appeared to be eighteen. Now living in Florence, Italy, the girl didn't know of how her life would change in a matter of days.

This girl was going to rise. She didn't know it yet, but she would one day become one of the most influential figures in the vampire world, one of the most powerful hybrids in the world.

What was her name?

Fawn Alia Peters. The mate of Marcus and the future Queen of the Volturi.

*Welcome to my newest/rewritten story, The Hybrid Queen! Updates are going to be a but weird for now, but I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
